All The Time In The World
by Nightingale101
Summary: Ace and Starling were happy. then, he betrayed the storm hawks. This is what happens directly after. better the it sounds. fist time wirting somthing like this.


**All the time in the world**

**By Nightingale101**

**Requested by Revenant Virus.**

He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Please don't leave" he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes as the tears came streaming down her face, and she pulled away from his embrace.

"I can't be with you" she said her voice barely a whisper. She hugged her sides and looked out the window, tears shining in her emerald green eyes. "Not after what you did, I love you, I really d-do, but they were my friends, just one love can't replace them".

"Starling... I-I" starling silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Ace, don't. Please, let's just leave it like this. We have our memories." She spoke with a sad smile, and the tears continued to fall" and that's good enough for me. I'm a sky Knight, and now you're a talon, this is the end, Goodbye, Dark Ace" When she finished speaking she leaned forwarded and placed one final, soft, kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes wanting to saver the moment. When he opened them, she was gone he could hear the distance sound of a skimmer taking off.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, theirbed. They had brought this place a year into dating. It was on a small unpopulated terra, so they could come here and be completely alone. And now he was completely alone...

"_I don't know, Ace. Buying a place, it's a really big commitment. What if we break up or, something"_

_She sounded so unsure, standing in front of the small hut._

"_And you couldn't have said something before we brought it!" said Ace as he leant in and kissed her on the cheek. "Besides did you really want to hang around the condor? We can come here whenever we want."_

"_Well... that dose sound... nice... I'll race you" and she took off down the path. Ace smiled and chased after here._

The memories were still fresh in his mind although they happened long ago the day they had first met, the first time starling cried in front of him, the time he was missing and Starling was killing herself with worry and the last time they had been together before he betrayed everyone, it was only last week.

"_This is nice." Said Starling as she bit into a Skyberry and looked at the view. They young couple were having a picnic in the flowery fields of terra Flanna._

"_Yeah it is" replied ace, gazing at her._

"_I meant the view"_

"_I didn't" he said as he leant in and kissed her. _

"_Starling... do you think, er... that you'll get married?" Ace asked shyly and blushed like mad._

"_Are you kidding ace? I'm not even 20! I'm not thinking about that kinda stuff. I'm just going to take my time." She said._

"_Why...?" he was going to say more but he wasn't sure what._

"_Simple. We have all the time in the world."_

All the time in the world. If only she new back then. Now he sat in their place all alone. Had all the time in the world had run out? No, it was just ace being an idiot.

He slowly got up off the bed and walked out the door, closing it behind him. In the distant he could see starling's skimmer just visible, heading in the direction of terra messa.

Would she still remember this day in ten years time? Would she remember the first day they met? Would she still recall their happy moments together? The sad? Would she remember that Skyberry? Or that question? Or that it might have hinted at more? Would she remember that they had all the time in the world?

The Dark Ace closed his eyes as a single tear slid down his face.

He opened them again and saw Starling's skimmer disappear in the distance.

"Goodbye Starling, I will never forget you."

**Tada!**

**My first ever go at writing a sadish/romantic story. I think it turned out alright and I'm glad I wrote it. So I should say Thank you Revenant Virus, if you hadn't requested, I wouldn't have wrote it,(maybe I'll write a DA/MC for you) and I hope you like it. Anyway review everyone. By the way I think I managed to turn one of the Most Awesome bad guys ever, into a love sick puppy. Bye bye, and thanks for reading.**

_**~Gale**_


End file.
